


Left Alone

by aexis1465



Series: Viktuuri parent au [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I spelled victor as Viktor through all of it, M/M, Minor Character Death, OOC Yuri, Parents AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: There is no reason Viktor and Yuuri did what they did. But there is no regret in any decision they have made thus far, why start now?   Yuri the competition ended, no one can find you. Where’d you go? It’s been hours, please just tell me where you are Please answer I’m worried about you Is this because I won? I’d rather have you here safe than win, please come back“Yurio, Yuuri and I are worried about you. Are you okay? Where did you even go? I saw you walk toward the locker rooms, but you never came back? Please answer us soon, and if not me, at least answer Yuuri. He is even more worried about you than I am."





	

Yuri walked out from the rink- it was clear Yuuri would be winning the competition. He kept his head down and passed by all the people patting him on the back for “a good performance.” 

 

“Not good enough,” He whispered to himself as he walked into the empty locker room. He changed into his sweatpants and jacket he had on before his performance and sat on the bench. 

 

He wasn’t as upset about losing the competition as he was about leaving Viktor and Yuuri. 

 

He has admired Viktor for years, he was a factor that took Yuri from full-time ballet classes to full-time ice skating with ballet on the side. He grew up wanting to skate alongside Viktor, not necessarily with him as a team, but at least be on the same playing field. 

 

In that sense he resembles Yuuri. He hates to admit it, but in the past week or so he has been with the pair, he has learned a lot and seen a lot. He learned Viktor hasn’t learned coaching yet, he learned that skating is only about being on the ice, and he learned Yuuri isn’t who he initially thought he was. Since the last Grand Prix Finals, he has only seen Yuuri as a weakling who couldn’t look his idol in the eyes when given the chance. 

 

Now, he looks up to Yuuri in a way. 

 

Yuri aspires to have the dedication and humbleness Yuri possesses. He falls, but he gets back up and does it again until he does it thirty times perfectly. He might have a low confidence issue, but he still went on stage and continued to skate even when he thought he couldn’t. He has the mindset of a winner and the confidence of a loser- it’s such an odd combination. 

 

Yuri isn’t one to make friend easily, yet here he is, not wanting to leave two friends behind. 

 

He stuffs his small back with everything he has with him, he could leave whatever was left at the inn in Japan. With his bag wheeling behind him, he walked out of the ice rink with his hood up. He took the first taxi and then the first flight back to Russia. He could practice on his own for another year, maybe try and win a competition or two, and hope Viktor would be willing to coach him again the next year. 

 

Getting off the plane was hectic as always, it was weird not having anyone there to pick him up. He was so used to people knowing where he would be so he’d never be alone, but now he is all by himself in and airport. He keeps a straight face, not wanting to appear scared in front of the people surrounding him. 

 

His phone starts ringing, causing more people to stare at him. Yuri looks at the contact, but finds he doesn’t have the caller’s ID in his phone. He ends the call and sits down in one of the small restaurants that is the emptiest. His phone continues to rack up text messages from the unknown caller. 

 

 _Yuri the competition ended, no one can find you. Where’d you go?_  
_It’s been hours, please just tell me where you are_  
_Please answer I’m worried about you_  
_Is this because I won? I’d rather have you here safe than win, please come back_

 

Yuri adds the number as Yuuri in his phone. He read the messages that continued in a similar fashion as the first three, wondering why Yuuri suddenly cared. All week they had been rivals, yet he was showing concern when Yuri decided to leave. 

 

He texted his grandfather that he needed a ride home from the airport and without asking questions he informs Yuri he will be there as soon as he can. 

 

 _Yurio please, I jsut want ot make srue youre oky_

 

The words come out jumbled, he can only assume Yuuri is crying. He feels a pang of regret, but doesn’t let himself give in to go back. He needs to stand his ground. 

 

He receives another call from Viktor this time. Again, he refuses to answer, though he does listen to the voicemail Viktor leaves. 

 

“Yurio, Yuuri and I are worried about you. Are you okay? Where did you even go? I saw you walk toward the locker rooms, but you never came back? Please answer us soon, and if not me, at least answer Yuuri. He is even more worried about you than I am.” 

 

“It that him? Did you get him to answer?” Yuuri says in the background, the sound of his voice proves Yuri’s theory of him crying. 

 

“Go lay down you’re tired. Anyway, Yurio, please just answer one of us so we at least know you’re safe.” 

 

The message ends and Yuri feels even more defeated than he did moments ago. Obviously it wasn’t only him who had a new view on the others. 

 

Yuuri was constantly showing he cared for Yuri, he was just subtle enough for Yuri to miss it. When he asked what he was thinking about while in the waterfall, he wasn’t trying to be nosy, he was trying to help because Yuri was upset. And offering more food and a nicer room wasn’t out of pity, it was to make sure he was comfortable. Viktor checking up on him when he heard Yuri crying in his sleep and offering to work with him before working with Yuuri proved the same. 

 

Yuri walks outside with tears in his eyes and gets in his grandfather’s car. 

 

“I just think I may have made a mistake.” 

 

~

 

Life did not get easier from there. He thought after a few months something would click and he would suddenly be okay with his decisions. 

 

It’s been a month since he left Japan. His training has continued, granted it has been all self-taught at this point, but he hasn’t quit skating. He starts his practice at 8 in the morning and doesn’t leave the ice until 2 in the afternoon. His grandfather says it’s unhealthy, Yuri says it’s so he can go to ballet classes at 3. 

 

During the ride to his ballet classes, he goes through all the messages he receives from Viktor and Yuuri. Viktor’s texts are mostly things he would like Yuri to work on (despite him not being his coach, he still practices whatever he is sent). Yuuri’s messages range from what he has done that day to questions for Yuri to his concerns. 

 

They are almost the same everyday, but he doesn’t ever stop reading them. He wants to hear what they have to say because he trusts what they have to say. 

 

At his first competition of the season, Yuuri leaves a voicemail wishing him luck and that he will be watching up until he can’t. Viktor sends a text telling him to play it safe for the first competition. 

 

He performs in less than an hour when he receives a call call from his grandfather’s phone. 

 

“Hello?” He said.

 

“We are calling to inform you your grandfather has been killed in a car accident. He died on impact and did not suffer at all. We are sorry for your loss.” He wasn’t sure who called him, but he didn’t stick around long enough to figure it out. He quickly hung up and dialed a familiar number. 

 

“Yurio?” He answered out of breath. 

 

“Yuuri?” Yuri’s voice cracked as he spoke. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri still sounded out of breath and there was deafening clapping coming from his side of the phone. He looked around at the television airing different competitions going on. One of them had Yuuri sitting on the bench waiting for his scores. He held his phone up to his ear and was holding his hand over the other to properly hear Yuri. 

 

“Grandpa died, I don’t know what to do.” He sobbed. “I don’t have anywhere to go!” 

 

“Oh,” his voice lowered. “Is there anything I can do to help you?” 

 

“I just need to talk to someone.” Yuuri doesn’t react when he hears he is placed in first, if anything he looks up at the screen annoyed. Viktor kisses the top of his head and is thanking people on Yuuri’s behalf. He appears to be unaware of the conversation Yuuri is having right next to him.

 

“Then talk,” He said. 

 

Yuri poured all of his thoughts from the past month into the phone. He was honest and he cried everything he has bottled up to Yuuri. 

 

“I really miss you and Viktor.” He ends his statement. 

 

“I’m going to help you, I promise. It might take time, but I’m going to do my best. First I need you to listen to me, can you do that?” 

 

“Anything.” 

 

“I know you preform in fifteen minutes and you need to be prepared for it. You want to make it far this year, right? Take some deep breaths and go out there and get the best score you can. I want you to take your mind off of all the information you’ve been told today and just do what you do best.” Yuuri said. He was no longer on the television. Yuri would do anything to see him again, it was calming to see him while he spoke. 

 

“Thank you Yuuri.” 

 

“Don’t ever hesitate to call me if you need _anything_ Viktor and I are always here for you.” 

 

“Of course.” He said. 

 

“Now go kick ass; win first place.” Yuri nodded even though Yuuri couldn’t see him. He hung up and put his phone in the bag that held his warm-up clothes. He stood by the entrance to the ice and waited for his name to be called. 

 

“Next up on the ice, Yuri Plisetsky! He is performing Agape which is choreographed by Viktor Nikiforov.” 

 

He slowly skates out to the middle of this ice and starts his routine without having to think about it. 

 

 _Viktor designed this for me and for me only._

 

 _Yuuri is watching, do it for him. Do it for Viktor._

 

 _Agape- a platonic love reserved for family and friends._

 

 _I don’t have a family anymore, Grandpa was the only one left._

 

He misses the landing to his first jump. 

 

_Just land the rest, the score will only be a few points lower._

 

_Do it for Viktor, Do it for Yuuri._

 

Lands the second jump flawlessly. 

 

 _Yuuri has a plan, I won’t be alone for long. Yuuri and Viktor will help._

 

 _Just do what I do best._

 

Lands the third and fourth jump. 

 

 _Get the highest score. I can do it._

 

The last move of the piece is perfected. He stays in the center of attention for a few moments longer before skating towards the cameras. He grabbed his bag and sat on the bench, waiting for his score to be announced. He was the last performer of the day, after his results were posted, the winners would be announced. 

 

“Yuri Plisetsky scored 173.86 total points. He is put in first place and won by a fifth of a point!” 

 

Smiling, he pulled his phone out of his bag to call Yuuri back. Before he could even dial the number, Viktor’s contact appeared on the screen. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“You did it! We knew you could!” Viktor practically yells into the phone. 

 

“I’m so proud of you!” Yuuri said from behind Viktor. 

 

“I did it.” He repeats. 

 

Someone grabs his shoulders while he is still on the phone and pulls him back to the ice. He is pushed towards the steps and the top one is waiting empty for him. 

 

“Yurio, go stand where you belong.” Viktor said. “Yuuri and I are watching.” 

 

His phone stays in contact with his ear as he steps up onto the first place podium. The crowd is clapping and yelling, but he focuses on Viktor and Yuuri’s voices. They continuously spout how proud they are. 

 

~

 

Before Yuri can stop to think, he is on a plane to Japan. He has a carry-on filled with things most important to him and two other bags of clothes. He read the plan Viktor texted him almost the entire plane ride. 

 

Viktor and Yuuri were going to become his legal guardians. They would be his new parents. They are his new parents. Viktor said he would coach both of them and Yuuri says he wants nothing more than to see Yuri on the winning podium beside him. Yuri cried as he read the message for the hundredth time. 

 

He wasn’t going to be alone.

 

~

 

He ran through the gates as soon as he got off the plane. Yuuri was pacing by the chairs while Viktor walked back with his luggage. Without hesitation, Yuri ran straight into Yuuri, knocking him to the floor. He hugged his soon-to-be father as tightly as he could. Yuuri didn’t bother trying to stand back up, instead he held onto Yuri just as tight. He flattened Yuri’s tousled hair with his hand while shushing him. Yuri was once again crying and wanted nothing more than the comfort from Yuuri and Viktor. 

 

“Come on you two, get off the floor. You don’t know what’s been there,” Viktor laughed. Yuri stood up and fell into the arms of Viktor who was waiting for his hug with outstretched arms. 

 

“There’s no need to cry Yurio, we are right here. We never left you.” 

 

“And we never will.” Yuuri adds. 

 

~ 

 

The Russian Cup was stressful for all three. It was a constant argument between Yuuri and Yuri as to whom would win. Each wanted to come in first, but they also wanted the other to win. 

 

“Nope, you’re gonna win. You’re young and flexible, so you’ll have a better performance than me.” Yuuri argued. 

 

“But see there is a flaw in your logic お父さん. I can compete after this year, you’re getting too old.” 

 

It’s been months since the adoption papers were sent in for approval. The small family continues to grow closer everyday. Three months ago, Yuri got himself into a habit of calling Viktor and Yuri “dad” in Russian and Japanese respectively. Both adults cried upon hearing Yuri calling for them like that after a competition. It was questioned by the media, but they refuse to answer any questions until the papers come back approved. 

 

“Viktor, did you hear him?” He looks to Viktor in fake shock. “If I’m old, then you’re ancient.” 

 

“Yeah, but папа isn’t skating now is he?” 

 

“I’m going to defeat you at the short program, mine is perfect. I have better inspiration than you.” Viktor sighs upon hearing this, already anticipating Yuri’s inevitable response. 

 

“Well you’re sharing your inspiration because папа is mine too. And so are you, so mine will be ever perfect-er than yours!” 

 

“That’s not even a word!” 

 

“Is now,” Yuri said. 

 

“As your coach,” Viktor stands between the two. “I want you to go change into your uniforms and sweats over them. It’s about to begin.” 

 

At the end of the Russian Cup, Yuuri is standing in second place and Yuri is sticking his tongue out at his father while standing in first. 

 

~

 

The night before the free skate of the Grand Prix Finals, Yuuri and Viktor locked themselves in their room where Yuri wasn’t meant to hear them talk. Though, he sat with his ear pressed against the door, hanging onto every word. 

 

“How are we going to tell him?” Yuuri asks. 

 

“I’m not sure. There isn’t really an optimal time between today and tomorrow.” 

 

“Maybe when the moment is right? If not then, then maybe on the flight back to Japan- or Russia?” 

 

“Okay, I’m going to go check on him.” Viktor starts walking towards the door, prompting Yuri to run towards his bed and act as though he’s been sleeping the entire time. 

 

“Yurio? Are you awake?” 

 

“Папа?” He flutters his eyes open and yawns. 

 

“You skate pretty early tomorrow, so I want you to get some rest, okay?” Yuri nods. 

 

“Okay, love you.” 

 

“Love you too.” 

 

Yuri thinks back to his parents’ conversation. It sounded like a bad thing they had to tell him, why else would they wait until after the competition to tell him? 

 

Shaking his head, he tries to go to sleep. 

 

~

 

The performances could not have gone worse. Yuri performed first and completely fell apart as the show went on. He couldn’t get the thought of the news his parents had out of his head. The only hope he had to get into the top was based on his performance from the previous day. He had broken records, beating any of Viktor’s scores. 

 

He sat between his parents on the bench with his head down. He could feel his parents having a silent conversation around him, but he was too occupied with his performance to try and figure it out. 

 

“Yurio,” Viktor whispered in his ear. He could practically feel the cameras zoom in as they tried to get in on the conversation before the score was placements were announced. 

 

“Yurio,” Yuuri repeated when he didn’t look up the first time. 

 

“How does it feel to be adopted?” Viktor asks. 

 

“How would I know that feeling?” Yuri replied angrily. He felt as if they were rubbing it in his face that he still wasn’t officially theirs. 

 

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell us.” Yuuri unfolded a piece of paper from Viktor’s coat pocket and shows it to Yuri. It has a large stamp that reads “APPROVED” over the paper. 

 

Yuri looks between his parents and sees them both crying. He jumps out of his seat and starts yelling all sorts of things out of excitement. His official parents stand up with him and hold him in a tight hug. He can see all of the other skaters giving him smiles and thumbs-up as if they already knew- Yuri wonders if they did. 

 

“I love you so much.” 

 

“We love you too.” 

 

At the end of the day Yuuri Katsuki won his first Grand Prix gold medal, a large contrast to last year’s participation award. Viktor Nikiforov stood on the sidelines cheering. And Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov finished in third place with a promise to come back with both of his fathers as his coach because the best way to be the best is to learn from the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write any requests you guys have !! <3


End file.
